


Rommy The Pervy Ghost

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: Cocaine Snorting, Multi, Murder, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: Aiden is gonna kick Nathan's ass for breaking the microwave,,,also Rom is a ghost whoop whoop





	Rommy The Pervy Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive bitches

Aiden was fiddly darn  **pissed.** How dare Nathan ruin his dear Shiro with his dumbass Tinfoil fetish. That was it. He was DONE was this Preschool Bubble Guppies Daddy-and-Me bullshit. He stomped over to the garage, and kicked the sideways trash can on the floor. " _ **COME OUT YOU MCFUCKING RAT."**_ Aiden said, calmer than expected. "Wtf u want, B." Nathan said as he poked his head out of the trash can, still wondering why ppl feel the need to always wake him up from his 18 hour power nap. "You broke Shiro you god damn cheesefucker." Aiden said with tears in his eyes. "My one true love, my life, my B A B Y." Aiden sobbed out, with the emotion of sadness. "Stfu you god damn bitch no one cares about your robot fan fiction. Even if I did I didn't do it Rom did." Nathan replied. Aiden was shell-shocked. How could Rom do that to him???? Destroy his precious Shiro even when he knew his love for him??

He stepped out of the garage, and shuffled over to the living room, looking for Rom so he can beat that ass....no homo. He walked over to Joel and began to speak, "yOOOOOOO can I get a fuckin' uhhhhhhhh  _ **Rom's location so I can beat the ever loving shit out of him¿?¿?¿?¿**_ " Joel lifted his head up from the table, his nose bleeding dripping on the table. 

"B, you know I can't understand Mexish." He replied, uninterested. "Stop snorting all my fucking fundip, Lex just introduced me to that drug and he charges like a dime for each one. I can't afford that." 

Speaking of Lex, he should know where ROM is, he's the one who started all this shit in the first place. Aiden teleported into the bathroom, and looked down at Lex, who was on his phone while in a bathtub full of ice. "What the fuck are you doing????" 

Lex looked up from his phone, and stared into Aiden's man boobs. "Idk this spa fucking sucks all my muscles are numb I can barely feel shit but for some reason I get really horny,,,and more than usual." Lex replied.

"Jesus fuck that's a lot,,, also do you know where Rom is???? Little bitch broke Shiro." Aiden said with fury in his eyes, h e. w I'll p a y!!! 

"Bro, he's dead. Did you not see the corpse of the floor??? He stabbed himself, with a gun. Hipster Hoe." Aiden was shell-shocked,,again. Damn it now he couldn't kill Rom bitchass for killing his beloved Shiro.But then, he decided, what if I make Nathan pay for lying to me?

Aiden naruto ran out of the bathroom, nyooming toward the garage. "wow you're not even gonna say bye damn." Said Lex, heartbroken-ly :( 

Aiden high kicked the trashcan on the floor...again. "Get your monkey ass out of here" he said with nonchalant anger in his voice. 

When Nathan didn't respond, he stretched his arm, and dragged him out. Natahn quickly hissed, and scratched Aiden with his fake nails he got from some Walmart in the middle east. 

Aiden quickly threw Nathan on the ground, causing his skull to crack open and he died

Rest in shit.

Aiden soon revived his long lost love Shiro, but she ended up marrying the coffee pot.

Lex died

The end

 


End file.
